


Герда

by Sotha_Sil



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Angst, Childhood, Gen, M/M, Pre Canon, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/pseuds/Sotha_Sil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказки меняют нашу жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Герда

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия – детство капитанов и самое начало Академии. Автор в курсе, что Андерсен жил гораздо позже того, как Шунсуй был ребенком, но намеренно допускает расхождение во времени – мама маленького Кьераку читает ему «Снежную Королеву». Гайдзинские «варежки» происходят оттуда же. 
> 
> Большая благодарность Хоакину и Ри-тяну, которые поддерживали меня во время всего написания, и не давали пойти на попятную. А первому еще и за многочасовое обсуждение буддийских коанов.

***  
За окном стояла зима. Впервые в Сейрейтее мело так, что приходилось зажигать припрятанные масляные лампы, укутываться в косоде с ватной подбивкой и лишний раз не высовываться на улицу – самой маленькой щелки было достаточно, чтобы выстудить весь дом в пару минут. Кьераку-старший уже устал ворчать и серьезно задумался – а не заставить ли прислугу пошить теплой гайдзинской одежды из толстого серого меха, купленного на прошлых торгах. Традиции традициями, а семья мерзла; средний сын, вон уже успел простыть – лежал, маялся жаром и отлынивал от учебы. Жена вечера напролет читала ему сказки. Жалела. А то, что мальцу в его шесть зим пора было за «Историю Сейрейтея» браться вместо рассказов о колдунах и королевах – это как-то в снежной кутерьме забылось.

В маленькой комнате с низким потолком стоял вечерний приглушенный полумрак. Тени неохотно расползались в стороны от неяркого желтого светильника, бумажного, с нарисованными журавлями. Около светильника, на футоне, завернутый в несколько слоев одеяла, лежал растрепанный черноволосый мальчик. Глаза его были прикрыты, он тяжело и жарко дышал, молча сминая пальцами простыни. Сердце мальчика стучало неровно и гулко, высокая температура не давала подняться. Ему очень хотелось пить, но он мужественно терпел и не говорил ни слова. Рядом с футоном на коленях замерла утонченной красоты женщина. Она была одета в домашнее теплое кимоно, волосы беспорядочной волной закрывали лопатки, в глазах отражались теплые блики света. Женщина едва заметно улыбалась, и негромким мелодичным голосом читала своему больному сыну сказку про такую же, как у них, зиму, только в другой, далекой-далекой стране.

\- Кай совсем посинел, почти почернел от холода, но не замечал этого, — поцелуи Снежной королевы сделали его нечувствительным к холоду, да и самое сердце его стало куском льда. Кай возился с плоскими остроконечными льдинами, укладывая их на всевозможные лады. Есть ведь такая игра — складывание фигур из деревянных дощечек, которая называется «китайскою головоломкою». Кай тоже складывал разные затейливые фигуры из льдин, и это называлось «ледяной игрой разума».

Мальчику нравилась сказка. Он терялся в ней, как теряются утром в тумане, мысленно хватался за странные, непривычные образы, а они глушили жар и заставляли забыть про жажду, про воющий за окном ветер, про строгого отца, которому все хотелось поскорее сделать из сына взрослого. Снежные комья царапались в тонкие, почти картонные стены, как кошки, просящиеся погреться у очага. И казалось, что там, во дворе бродит кто-то страшный, нездешний… Караулит нечаянных прохожих.

\- О-каа-сама… А это правда все? Про Снежную Королеву? Она действительно ворует детей и превращает их в ледяных они? – мальчик слегка приподнялся на локте. Это было очень трудно сделать, но ему почему-то вдруг захотелось прильнуть к матери, почувствовать живое человеческое тепло, вдохнуть знакомый сладковатый запах, который будто нарочно поселился в длинных темных волосах. Женщина отложила свиток с историей в сторону и потянулась к сыну, обняла его за плечи и целомудренно поцеловала в лоб.  
\- Не совсем так, Шунсуй. Представь, что Снежная королева – это несчастья, боль и смерть. Они рано или поздно приходят за всеми, - ее лицо сделалось печальным, но улыбка не пропала – просто стала чуточку горше. Мальчик увидел это и, что было сил, вжался носом в обернутые синей фланелью колени. – Смерть уносит дорогих нам людей. Пусть медленно, но даже живущие в Обществе душ старятся, а потом уходят в Генсей, чтобы снова родиться.  
\- Другими?  
\- Другими. Но это не плохо. Жизнь бесконечна, сынок. Никто не исчезает бесследно.  
\- Не хочу стать другим! Я буду всегда-всегда, и не умру, и ты не умрешь, мы с папой тебя защитим!

Маленький Шунсуй свел коричневые брови и сжал губы в полоску – он знал, что настоящие мужчины не плачут. А раз так, то и он не станет, ни за что – ни за что! Кьераку-сама растроганно прижала лохматую голову ребенка к груди и принялась гладить спутанные непослушные вихры. В воздухе повисла болезненно тонкая, натянутая, звенящая тишина, в которой не было слышно даже обозлившейся ночной метели. Бледные пальцы размеренно просеивали короткие кудряшки, то и дело щекоча детскую щеку, ласково, благодарно, утешающе.

\- Ты у меня очень хороший, Шунсуй. Даже если Снежная Королева придет за тобой, маленькая Герда не даст тебя в обиду.  
\- Герда-тян? – мальчик поднял лицо и поймал мягкий, мудрый взгляд карих глаз – не обманывают ли его?  
\- Герда-тян, - женщина улыбнулась и покачала головой, мол, нет, я не вру, можешь не сомневаться. – У каждого мальчика, у каждого мужчины и самурая обязательно есть своя Герда. И когда ему больно, или плохо, когда он один и не может больше следовать своему пути, когда сомневается – она приходит, чтобы спасти его. А Снежная Королева пугается и улетает обратно на север, в свой ледяной замок. Вот так. Смерть не властна там, где есть тепло, любовь и память.

Мальчик задумался, приложив указательный палец ко рту, а потом вдруг хмыкнул и лукаво глянул на мать.

\- Значит, ты папина Герда? – осторожно спросил Шунсуй и замер, обрадованный своей догадкой. Захотелось громко рассмеяться, выгоняя прочь темноту из углов. Это ведь так хорошо, что мама с папой всегда будут вместе… а потом, кто знает, может и у него появится та, кто никогда-никогда не бросит, не обидит и не будет ругать. Под ложечкой сладко заныло, часто-часто забилось встревоженное сердце. Мальчугану даже показалось, что лоб перестал гореть, а болезненная ломота, которая до сих пор не давала спать, вдруг прошла.  
\- Ну, раз ты так говоришь… - Кьераку-сама сделала загадочное лицо, и вдруг щелкнула сынишку прямо по самому кончику любопытного носа. Нос тут же наморщился, а на смуглых щеках выступили две аккуратные ямочки. – Я смотрю, тебе лучше?  
\- Угу, - важно отозвался маленький больной. – Давай самое интересное завтра дочитаем, а то я уже прямо слышу, как папа на тебя ворчит: «Чикако, опять ты его балуешь! Так нельзя, Шунсуй должен вырасти мужчиной!».

Кьераку-младший усиленно насупился, свел брови, поджал губы и вскинул подбородок, при этом настолько точно изобразив своего родителя, что сама Чикако не смогла удержаться и легко, по-девичьи расхохоталась, прикрыв лицо длинным синим рукавом. На улице отозвалась обиженная вьюга, швырнув в стену очередную охапку маленьких колючих ледышек, но пробраться внутрь непогоде не удалось. Шунсуй же, слушая, как веселится мать, чувствовал невероятную гордость.

Наконец, отсмеявшись, она промокнула фланелью уголки глаз, склонила голову и шутливо погрозила сыну пальцем.

\- Нельзя передразнивать! Папа увидит – будет сердиться.  
\- Да ну, мы ему не скажем, правда ведь? – он принял самый, что ни на есть, невинный вид.  
\- Хитрюга, - мать разлохматила Шунсуеву торчащую челку. – Смотри у меня.

Она поднялась с колен, дунула в лампу – мальчику всегда казалось, будто от этого дуновения нарисованные журавли складывают крылья, чтобы камнем упасть вниз – и велела сыну заворачиваться потеплее в одеяло. На дворе уже стояла глубокая ночь, ветер возмущенно шумел и гнул голые ветви то в одну, то в другую сторону, а иногда и вовсе гонял их по кругу. От этого движения на стены ложились длинные мечущиеся тени, но Шунсую было спокойно. Он больше не боялся того, кто сейчас совершенно точно бродит по снегу и скрипит большущими подошвами. Демоны-они в дом не заберутся.

\- Оясуми-насай. Выздоравливай, - негромко проговорила Чикако. Потом, тихо ступая, перешагнула порог и уже взялась, было, за край фусума, но мальчик окликнул ее.  
\- О-каа-сама… А Герда… она у меня тоже будет? - в торопливом шепоте звучала неприкрытая тревога – вдруг то самое существо, которое даже Смерть прогнать властно, к нему не придет? Что тогда?  
\- Обязательно будет, не бойся, - заверила мать Кьераку-младшего. – Ты ее узнаешь сразу, как увидишь. Обещаю.  
\- Точно?  
\- Точно. Спи.

И Чикако вышла, осторожно задвинув за собой разрисованную пионами перегородку. Шунсуй улегся на бок, зарывшись носом в одеяло, и уставился на бегающие друг за другом желтые полосы света – на улице, в саду мигал фонарь. В наблюдении за беспокойными бликами была своя прелесть – рано или поздно их неровные края сливались со стеной, и перед глазами рисовалась уже совсем другая картина. Мальчик не знал, почему так происходит – может, нужно, всего лишь, поглядеть под другим углом… Но, как бы то ни было, стена то становилась вдруг большим широким полем, зеленым и необъятным, то превращалась в место битвы, про которую недавно рассказывал дед… А сейчас перед Шунсуем сквозь нарисованные пионы бежала игривая узкая тропка. И в конце тропы, почти на горизонте стояла маленькая, едва видимая человеческая фигурка. Стояла, закрываясь ладонью от солнца - ждала его, младшего Кьераку. И никого другого. А звали эту фигурку Гердой.

Шунсуй улыбнулся, сам не замечая, что засыпает. Почему-то мальчику казалось, что глаза его Герды непременно будут, как у мамы – добрые, карие, с притаившимся где-то в глубине мягким светом бумажной лампы. И челочка на лбу тоже будет – с челочкой все девочки милее. Белого такого цвета, как отражающееся от снега зимнее, яркое солнце.

***  
С той ночи прошел почти месяц. Вьюги отшумели, и зима потекла куда более привычным чередом – сугробы исчезли, оставив вместо себя легкую морозную вуаль: на деревьях, на аккуратных разлетах пагод, в садах и просто под ногами. На чердаках высоких домов, под самой крышей копошились сонные птицы. Холод их уже не пугал, но и песен слышно не было – до весны оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, но она пока не торопилась вступать в свои права. Поэтому серые пернатые комки шебуршали, переругивались вполголоса и стучали маленькими коготками по карнизам. Видимо, выжидали момент, чтобы слететь вниз и стащить что-нибудь съестное у растяпы-прохожего. Времени едва-едва перевалило за полдень. Круглый, почти белый солнечный диск завис высоко-высоко в небе над несколькими крепко сбитыми облачками и светил изо всех сил, но растопить снег пока не мог.

Шунсуй брел по безлюдной улице, сердито пиная перед собой найденный у дороги камень. Мальчик был зол и разочарован. Он досадливо дергал лямку холщевого мешка со свитками, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось выбросить эти свитки в ближайший овраг, или, еще лучше в выгребную яму. Раньше все проблемы юного Кьераку сводились к одному – к «Истории Сейрейтея», которую настоятельно вдалбливали в курчавую голову отец и сенсей, теперь же дела обстояли куда хуже. В жизнеописании самых разных «великих», по крайней мере, все было написано прямым текстом. А теперь учителю возьми, да и приди на ум, что Шунсую нужна более трудная задача... И теперь из раза в раз ему подсовывали коаны – загадки, в которых сам Будда ногу сломит!

\- Хорошо, если только одну ногу, - пробурчал мальчик в шерстяной шарф и от всей своей метущейся души пнул камень. Тот улетел далеко вперед, с глухим звуком ударился о чей-то расписной забор, отскочил в сторону, да так и остался лежать на дороге, едва заметно покачиваясь.

«Все знают хлопок двух ладоней. А как звучит хлопок одной ладони?»

Перед этой коротенькой фразой с большим, как горы, вопросом, Шунсуй терялся. Он никогда не отступал, если отцу вдруг приходило в голову устроить для старших детей тренировку на бокенах. Он даже не особо расстраивался, если ему на этой тренировке попадало так, что потом два дня дышать было боязно… А теперь вот одна-единственная задачка заставляла мальчика чувствовать себя настолько беспомощным, что ему становилось противно. А что самое отвратительное – коан никак не шел из головы, то и дело, давя на совесть. «Нет ничего хуже неуспокоенной совести» - единственный урок, который смог извлечь для себя Шунсуй. Ветер трепал складки черных зимних хакама, и ему совершенно не было никакого дела ни до Будды, ни до дзэна, ни до так и не найденного ответа.

Кьераку-младший, почти усилием воли передвигая ноги – усталость после тяжелой умственной работы брала свое – добрался до поваленного грозой дерева, которое так и не убрали с улицы, и со вздохом плюхнулся на холодный шершавый ствол. Дома уже наверняка ждали, но мальчику была ненавистна сама мысль вернуться к прямо к обеду. Снова ерзать и давиться маминой стряпней под внимательным и изучающим взглядом отца – что может быть хуже?

«Пережду», - решил Шунсуй, как будто нарочно игнорируя тоскливое бурчание в животе. На голодный желудок думалось плохо, да и то, что приходило в голову, звучало как-то очень уж пессимистично. Попросить о-каа-сама подсказать ответ? Все равно, что сдаться. Даже хуже. Прочитать где-нибудь? Негде, просто потому, что хитрые учителя отгадок на коаны в книгах не пишут. Специально, чтобы другие помучались. И мучаются ведь…

Юный горе-философ уже почти достиг точки кипения, и готов был действительно запустить сумкой куда подальше, когда произошло то странное, что Шунсуй запомнил надолго. За своим возмущенным пыхтением, мальчик не услышал приближающихся негромких шагов, а поэтому чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, когда на плечо легла чья-то легкая, в пушистой гайдзинской варежке, рука. Он мгновенно вскочил с дерева, скидывая с плеча чужую ладонь, и резко развернулся, досадуя на несчастные загадки, которые помогли застать его врасплох… Но вместо ожидаемой уличной шпаны рядом с поваленным стволом замерло маленькое, меньше него самого, существо, по уши завернутое в теплую белую накидку. На лице существа читалась крайняя степень недоумения и зарождающаяся обида – темные бровки сошлись на переносице, уголки бледных губ опустились. По всему выходило, что незнакомец готовился оскорбиться в лучших чувствах оттого, что его так грубо оттолкнули. Шунсуй открыл, было, рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но существо его опередило. И не просто опередило, а одной-единственной фразой вогнало Кьераку-младшего в состояние шока.

\- Я моти принес, а ты драться лезешь…

Повисла пауза. В кудрявую голову пришла одна-единственная мысль «Э-э-э…», но озвучивать ее мальчик побоялся – вдруг незнакомец еще что-нибудь не то про него подумает? Вместо этого он попытался усилием воли закрыть рот, который от удивления приоткрылся сам собой без помощи со стороны хозяина. Попытки со второй рот закрылся и Шунсуй перевел дух – не хватало еще дураком показаться, мало кому-то нерешенных загадок…

\- М-м-м… Извини? – паренек осторожно шагнул к существу, ловя себя на мысли, что какое-то оно странное, очень тоненькое и белое, как будто с картинки прямо в снег спрыгнуло. Из рукавов теплой тяжелой хламиды, которая доставала почти до земли, виднелись маленькие вязаные варежки – как в гайдзинских сказках. В одной варежке был зажат кулек с моти, второй незнакомец теребил край своего шарфа. На голове у него темнела серая пушистая шерстяная полоса, похожая на те, что носили воины зимой – волосы не мешаются и уши от ветра прикрыты. Сами же волосы вызывали невольную ассоциацию с той самой метелью, которая случилась неожиданно для всего Сейрейтея несколько недель назад – белые, как будто в мелу, выпирающие из-под повязки тонкими инистыми лучиками, лезущие в глаза и заставляющие хозяина постоянно жмуриться или возить варежкой по лбу – убирать. Почему-то этот жест Шунсуя развеселил. Он ухмыльнулся мальчику и распрямил плечи – рядом с таким птенцом Кьераку-младший чувствовал себя неожиданно большим и сильным. Пьянящее ощущение.

А извинение, похоже, подействовало – существо склонило голову на бок и улыбнулось, причем так, что вместе с этой смущенной улыбкой зацвела вся улица – от вертящегося на далекой-далекой крыше флюгера до голых, вывороченных из земли древесных корней. Умом Шунсуй понимал, что ему это только кажется, что он начитался сказок, а загадки сенсея и вовсе отняли у него способность думать… Но из под маленьких дзори упрямо лезли на свет одному Кьераку видимые зеленые стрелки травы и снег разбегался в стороны, как будто его кто-то топил огнем.

\- Я за тобой уже две улицы иду, - доверчиво призналось существо, потом лукаво посмотрело на собеседника и протянуло ему кулек с угощением. – Ты так плелся, как будто мешки с сахарной свеклой таскал… Я думал, упадешь.

Шунсуй проследил движение маленькой ручки и подумал, что сегодня, определенно пойдет красный снег. Слишком невероятной казалась ситуация – незнакомый мальчик, которого, собственно, мальчиком можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой, моти, и тонкие, дрожащие на ветру стебли травы, которые почему-то не исчезали из-под ног, а наоборот, настойчиво расползались по мерзлой мостовой. Вопреки всем уважаемым наукам.

\- Спасибо, - кое-как промямлил Кьераку, усилием воли заставил себя улыбнуться и, испытывая почти болезненное благоговение, взял из кулька еще теплую рисовую булочку. – А у тебя откуда?  
\- На кухне попросил, - пожал плечами младший мальчик и, осторожно держа угощение на весу, взгромоздился на поваленный ствол. Расправил складки своей необъятной накидки и похлопал ладошкой рядом с собой, мол, садись, стоя есть вредно. Шунсуй быстро проглотил первый кусок ароматного теста, ногой отодвинул сумку со свитками и уселся рядом с существом.  
\- А тебя не заругают? – в семье Кьераку считалось неприличным выпрашивать еду на кухне, и когда дети попадались на этом, их непременно отчитывали. Собственно, отчитывал отец и бабушка. Мама предпочитала молчать и только хмурилась, да головой качала – на младших или на старших – непонятно.  
\- Нет, что ты, - отмахнулось существо. – Дома только радуются, если я есть прошу. Улыбаются и говорят, что оживаю.  
\- Оживаешь?  
\- Ага. Понятия не имею, что они под этим под… под…ра-зу-ме-ва-ют… Вот, – он удовлетворенно кивнул, выговорив взрослое слово. - Наверное, что в меня много не лезет.  
\- Есть надо, как следует. Особенно тебе – ты вон, какой маленький, - авторитетно заявил Шунсуй. Существо ему определенно нравилось. Мальчику хотелось посидеть с ним рядом подольше. Тем более что даритель сладкого, судя по расслабленной позе и по теплым искоркам в глазах, был вовсе даже не против его, Кьераку, компании. Зеленая весенняя травка, тем временем, вьюнком заползала на старый засохший ствол, да и само дерево будто задышало, расправило ветви, стало похоже не на мертвеца, как раньше, а на прилегшего отдохнуть старика.  
\- Я не маленький, я нормальный! – возразило существо, слегка нахмурилось, но разглядывать своего нового знакомого не перестало. Этот любопытный взгляд был так не похож на все остальные, что Шунсую казалось, будто кто-то нашел внутри него невидимую нитку, и дергает за нее, а от этого сердце страшно колотится и горло жмет. Так случалось только тогда, когда мама, невзирая на отцовские упреки, усаживала его к себе на колени и молча обнимала.  
\- Неправда. Маленький. Спорим, я тебя подниму? – Кьераку дожевал последний кусок хлебного донышка и гордо расправил плечи. Силы прибывало, да и хотелось как-то отблагодарить мальчонку в накидке – не каждый, увидев за забором едва передвигающего ноги незнакомца, побежит просить еду у взрослых, а потом будет догонять его несколько улиц подряд.

«Отблагодарить… На спине покатать, например».

\- Спорим! – отважно кивнул юный доброжелатель и сжал кулачки. Видимо, он был настроен всеми силами доказать свою весомость. Причем килограммы тут казались всего лишь предлогом. Шунсуй усмехнулся, поднялся со ствола и шагнул навстречу чудному белому существу.  
\- Ну, тогда хватайся. И держись крепко, а не то свалишься, - он развернулся, подставляя спину.  
\- Не свалюсь! – пообещало существо и, что было духу, вцепилось руками-ногами в Кьераку. Духу оказалось немного, но старший мальчишка подхватил младшего под худые коленки, встряхнул, чтобы усадить поудобнее и, скомандовав «на старт, внимание, марш!», пустился бегом вдоль забора. Ветер рванулся в лицо, обдал двоих ребят прозрачной стремительной струей воздуха, и принялся ерошить черные вихры вперемешку с непослушными белыми прядками. Над ухом сдавленно выдохнули – очевидно, маленький храбрец и вправду не ожидал, что его на самом деле поднимут, да еще и верхом прокатят. Шунсуй, услышав этот вздох, самодовольно ухмыльнулся, мол, «не зря меня столько времени по тренировкам гоняли – сильный стал, как раз таких вот мелочей таскать». Потом резко развернулся и понесся в другую сторону, пару раз сделав вид, что вот-вот упадет – для пущего эффекта.

Если кому-то из них и было до этого холодно, то сейчас оба моментально согрелись – быстрый бег разогнал кровь по жилам, да и солнце, разгорелось так, что казалось, вот-вот растопит прилипший к крышам снег. Воздух едва заметно потеплел, в нем вдруг появилось то неуловимое, чему никто до сих пор не подобрал подходящего определения… В таких случаях говорят «весной пахнет», и все сразу начинают представлять начало этой самой весны. И у каждого выходит по-своему.

Неожиданно Шунсуй дернулся и с гиканьем рухнул в мокрый снег, повалив следом свою охнувшую от неожиданности ношу. Мальчишки пропахали носами пушистое белое покрывало, да так и остались лежать на земле – оба смеясь и пытаясь отдышаться. Кьераку поднял голову и весело фыркнул – у его все еще безымянного товарища съехала набекрень меховая повязка, челка растрепалась и встала торчком, припорошенная крупными снежинками. Накидка задралась, открывая любопытному глазу светлые хакама. Картина получилась комичной и какой-то легкой, по-домашнему уютной, теплой. Живой. Кьераку почувствовал, как где-то внутри дрогнула натянутая струна, а в голове появился отголосок мысли, внезапной и важной… Но мысль не успела оформиться во что-то определенное - скрылась, махнув хвостом, как лиса-кицунэ, и залегла глубоко-глубоко среди остальных себе подобных. Очевидно, притаилась до поры, до времени.

Кьераку тряхнул головой, поднялся и протянул руку сидящему в снегу мальчугану. Тот ответил теплой благодарной улыбкой и охотно вложил в нее свою ладошку со сползшей до самых пальцев варежкой. Второй он отчаянно пытался натянуть обратно повязку, но та отказывалась натягиваться, как следует. В результате одна половина челки осталась стоять всклокоченным домиком, а вторая – лезла в глаза. Шунсуй поцокал языком, мол, нехорошо, стянул с мальчугана шерстяную полосу, пригладил пушистые пряди и завязал головной убор по новой, как положено. Белобрысое существо такое поползновение в свой адрес охотно стерпело, а потом важно ответило:

\- Спасибо.

Кьераку усмехнулся и кивнул. Молча огляделся. Оказалось, что они сами не заметили, как вернулись к заскучавшему без детей дереву, с брошенными у его корней свитками и аккуратно запутанным в ветвях кульком моти. Можно было перевести дух. Мальчик плюхнулся прямо на мостовую около ствола, дождался, пока его спутник усядется на свое место повыше, а потом разворошил остатки булочек – одну взял себе, а вторую сунул своему новому другу.

\- Меня Шунсуй зовут. «Шун», как «хару» - весна; «суи», как «мицу». Вода, - он откинулся головой на коричневый ствол и вопросительно поглядел на спутника, вокруг которого уже опять, знай себе, покачивались призрачные зеленые стебельки.  
\- Красивое имя, - похвалил тот. – А я Джууширо. «Джу» и «йон», вместе «четырнадцать». «Ро» - мужчина. Не смейся, я сам не знаю, зачем меня так назвали… - мальчуган заметно сник и уставился взглядом в колени. Кьераку аж губу закусил, чтобы не расхохотаться – настолько забавно сейчас выглядел его товарищ. Но засмеяться – означало бы обидеть это такое трогательное в своем недовольстве существо…  
\- Я буду звать тебя Джуу-тян. Договорились?  
\- Так только девочек зовут! – вспыхнул Джууширо и поднял отчаянные светло-карие глаза на Шунсуя. Впрочем, возмущение адресата не достигло – Кьераку уже вовсю жевал моти, и вид имел предельно хитрый. Сразу становилось понятно – он уже все давным-давно решил, и воевать с ним бесполезно. Блондин вздохнул. – Ну и ладно. Спорить – все равно, что коаны разгадывать – долго, тяжело и не всегда оно того стоит.

Шунсуй чуть булкой не подавился.

\- Ты умеешь разгадывать коаны?

В ответ хмыкнули:

\- Никто не умеет. На самом деле ответ у каждого свой. Ну… я так думаю. Понимаешь, там очень неточные фор… формули… ровки, - Джууширо, хмурясь на свое косноязычие, выговорил еще одно взрослое слово. – Смотри, нас с тобой просят представить себе яблоко. Ты больше любишь красные, полосатые, и чтобы листик на черенке. Вот такое ты и представишь. А мне нравятся зеленые, гладкие, немного кислые… У меня перед глазами оно и появится.  
\- Ну и ну… - Шунсуй чуть руками не развел. – Это что же получается… Я тут перед сенсеем веревкой завиваюсь, чтобы правильный ответ подобрать, он меня носом в сутры тычет и говорит, что неверно, а на самом деле там у каждого все по-своему? Ну, я ему покажу «подумай еще, Кьераку-кун»!

Мальчик яростно сжал кулаки. Выходило, что все его мучения, все бессонные ночи, проведенные за разгадыванием головоломки были потрачены впустую… Сколько раз он сидел перед свитками до самого рассвета? Сколько раз приходил домой красный от стыда за собственную недогадливость? В груди родился и заворочался горький шершавый комок – обида на отца и на учителя, которые под умным предлогом знай только, издевались. Если у каждого свой ответ, то никто не имеет права говорить «неверно», так ведь?

\- Ну, это ты горячишься, - Джууширо сполз с дерева, и присел на корточки перед Шунсуем, который готов был с радостью заблудиться в дебрях собственной досады и разочарования. – Если ты один за другим называешь несколько разных ответов, то любой подумает, что ты не уверен ни в одном. Тот, кто точно определился, никогда не станет подбирать другие варианты.

Он тихонько взял надувшегося Кьераку за руку и едва ощутимо сжал холодные пальцы. Того почти затрясло – настолько сильно сцепились у него внутри разросшаяся с Императорскую Пагоду обида и такая же странная, безграничная благодарность. Ладонь без варежки, лежащая на его собственной выглядела безумно маленькой и тонкой, как у куклы, но в ней чувствовалась такая молчаливая твердость и значимость, такое спокойствие, что Шунсую просто не верилось – как это возможно?

\- А если я не уверен ни в одном?  
\- Тогда скажи «не знаю». Это будет верный ответ. Самое главное, чтобы он не стал постоянным.

Повисло молчание. В тишине слышался тихий пересвист птиц, забравшихся на голое вишневое дерево и, по-видимому, решающих, стоит ли попытаться оторвать от ветки черную сморщенную ягоду, или ее уже нельзя есть… Тихо шелестела на ветру рисовая бумага, в которую еще недавно были завернуты теплые сладкие шарики. Покачивался на столбе круглый фонарь – тоже бумажный; он то и дело задевал узорчатым боком мертвую древесину и от этого рождался такой звук, как будто некто пересыпал мелкую крупу из одной глиняной пиалы в другую. Где-то вдалеке, у входа в дом, стукались друг о друга подвешенные под потолок тонкие бамбуковые палочки.

Шунсуй поднял голову и встретил мягкий, почти ласковый карий взгляд, от которого на душе стало тихо, тревожно и ясно. В этом взгляде была неожиданная для такого хрупкого существа стойкость и непоколебимая уверенность, в том, что у него, у Кьераку, все получится. Непременно. Ни тени… ни отголоска сомнения. Мальчик взял холодную ладошку, переплел свои пальцы с бледными пальцами Джууширо – так теплее – и улыбнулся.

\- Кажется, я понял.

Ответить ему не успели. На соседней улице раздалось протяжное «Джууширо-са-а-ама-а-а!.. Где вы-ы-ы?». Зов эхом отскочил от угла чьего-то забора, потом от следующего и заметался, как воздушный змей на веревочке, а во взгляде младшего мальчугана как будто что-то погасло. Только недавно было, живое, радостное, а тут вдруг - раз, и нет его. Исчезло.

\- Джуу-тян? Это тебя? – переполошился Кьераку, который уже давным-давно потерял счет времени. Лишь сейчас пришло осознание - у него дома наверняка тоже волнуются, и не миновать ему очередной воспитательной лекции от отца… Но все это казалось каким-то мелким и неважным. Гораздо важнее было то, что вот это маленькое странное существо сейчас уйдет и неизвестно, когда они снова встретятся.  
\- Да. Катсуо-сан, он наш слуга. Наверняка его отец или мама отправили… Я так быстро выбежал, что не успел им сказать, куда иду.

Джууширо нахмурился, встал и снова принялся теребить край шарфа, как в самом начале их знакомства. Теперь Шунсуй понимал - это от волнения.

\- Мне лучше пойти, иначе нам обоим влетит… - мальчик нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и виновато посмотрел на друга. Уходить ему не хотелось, особенно зная, что отпускать его тоже не горят желанием, но густой мужской голос звучал все громче, а перспектива получить выговор из призрачной превращалась во вполне реальную. К тому же, Джууширо совершенно не желал подводить под родительский гнев еще и Шунсуя. Поэтому он тяжело вздохнул, выдавил из себя глухое короткое «пока», а потом, резко развернувшись, почти бегом направился на зов. По неровному шагу, по сжатым кулачкам было видно, что он сильно раздосадован. Кьераку-младший, глядя в укутанную белой накидкой спину, почему-то слишком четко представлял себе опущенные уголки тонких губ, и бледное печальное лицо со сведенными бровями.

Когда маленькая фигурка уже почти добежала до угла, Шунсуй вдруг опомнился, замахал руками и во весь голос закричал ей вслед:

\- Джуу-тян!!! Приходи сюда! Если меня не будет, оставь записку!..

Фигурка едва различимо кивнула и скрылась за поворотом.

Примерно с минуту Кьераку стоял в снегу, как-то потерянно глядя на просыпающуюся после долгой зимы улицу. Вдалеке залаяла собака, из-за забора раздался приглушенный женский голос, тренькнул сямисэн, потом еще раз, очень неуверенно, как будто кто-то брал уроки музыки… Но никогда еще происходящее вокруг не казалось мальчику настолько мимолетным. Он вдруг поверил, что раньше и мама и отец, и бабушка с дедушкой – все были маленькими, даже меньше него самого… Если время летит так быстро, то почему нет? До сегодняшнего дня он не мог себе этого представить, а теперь вдруг оказалось, что в мире столько вещей… странных, непонятных, ненужных. И еще он совершенно точно знал, как звучит хлопок одной ладони. Как пощечина.

Шунсуй нахмурился, развернулся на пятках, чтобы подобрать с земли свои вещи, но так и не сделал этого – мысль, та самая, которая притворялась лисой-кицунэ и казалась неуловимой до сих пор, вдруг обрела четкую формулировку. Мысль была кристально чистой, ясной, но облегчения не принесла. Наоборот. Кьераку показалось, что он запнулся о воздух.

«Герда. Кто сказал, что Герда – девочка?».

Никогда еще Шунсуй не чувствовал себя настолько глупо и беспомощно. Он замер, то и дело, прокручивая в памяти те моменты, когда они с Джууширо оказывались почти нос к носу, когда имелась прекрасная возможность разглядеть его. И приходил к выводу, что никакой ошибки – теплые, карие, как у мамы, глаза, лохматые солнечно-зимние стрелки волос… Пушистые. И челочка. «С челочкой все девочки милее», - вспомнилась вдруг собственная шаловливая мыслишка, и от нее стало так горько, что захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Как он мог не узнать?.. Ну, как? Нужно было догадаться, непременно нужно было! И сказать этому белобрысому существу, что он – Герда, и наплевать, что это звучит странно! Ведь если Джууширо – Герда, то ни одна живая душа не имеет права его у Шунсуя забирать, правильно?

«Нужно их догнать!», - подумал Кьераку. Он сорвался с места и во весь дух понесся вдоль по улице. Ветер снова бил в лицо, но теперь это казалось препятствием. Собака все лаяла, и сямисэн выводил высокие ноты все дальше, а Шунсуй бежал и понимал, что не успеет. Мальчик свернул за угол, увидел пустую улицу, но что такое пустая улица?.. Джууширо же говорил, что живет через две! От быстрого бега и от страха внутри все свернулось в тугой узел, но Кьераку запретил себе поддаваться слабости. Он не заметил, как преодолел расстояние до следующего поворота, на ходу пролетел последние несколько метров... Но и там никого не было.

\- Не успел, - одними губами прошептал мальчик и зажмурился. На душе стало отчаянно и гадко. Он даже фамилию у Джууширо не спросил – так бы можно было посмотреть по табличкам, висящим у каждых ворот, найти и постучать.

«Дурак. Полный и бесповоротный», - подвел он неутешительный итог.

Шунсуй повернулся спиной к аккуратным игрушечным домам и на негнущихся ногах поплелся назад. Теперь две улицы казались страшно длинными, чужими и незнакомыми. Захотелось сесть прямо в снег и зареветь, как маленькому, но он знал, что мужчины не плачут.

Кьераку-младший уныло подошел к лежащему стволу, на котором вопреки любым законам логики, все еще виднелось что-то зеленое и растущее. Он собрал с мостовой рассыпавшиеся свитки, не глядя, сунул их в мешок и неожиданно заметил в поникших ветвях кусок смятой рисовой бумаги. Мальчик взял бумагу, бережно расправил и медленно, глубоко вдохнул ее запах – сладковатый, все еще теплый, знакомый.

\- Завтра. Ты обещал, что придешь, помнишь? – спросил Шунсуй у ребристого, в складках и вмятинах листа. Потом сложил его вчетверо и спрятал за пазуху. Пора было возвращаться домой – получать нагоняй и ждать завтрашнего дня. Мальчик вздохнул, подобрал упавший на землю мешок, повесил его на плечо и неохотно направился в сторону поместья клана Кьераку.

***  
Ночью Шунсуй никак не мог найти себе места. Он ворочался с боку на бок, мысленно ругал мятые простыни, слишком большое одеяло, в котором путались ноги и неудобную подушку. Под раздачу попали и злополучные свитки, и журавли на лампе, и засвистевшие в саду птицы, и монотонный треск факелов… Каким-то шестым чувством мальчик понимал, что все это, на самом деле ни при чем. Ему просто нужен был предлог, чтобы выплеснуть накопившуюся за день горечь. Сначала неудачные попытки разгадать хитрый коан и ненормальная, затягивающая беспомощность. Позже - случайная встреча. Хрупкая, как ледяные фигуры, радость… Потом слишком внезапное и от этого неожиданно тяжелое расставание. Снова беспомощность. И под конец, апогей злоключений – двухчасовая трепка от отца, которая – странно – прошла мимо сознания Шунсуя, как будто все это было во сне.

На следующий день Кьераку-младший несказанно удивил сенсея синеватыми мешками под глазами, дурным настроением и тяжелым, однозначным ответом на загадку, который он произнес хриплым недетским басом. Учитель внимательно вгляделся в мальчика – спутанные волосы, кое-как завязанный оби, лихорадочно блестящие глаза и выражение лица, как будто Шунсуй на самом деле не сидит перед ним, а находится где-то далеко-далеко отсюда. И там вдалеке - то, ради чего живет этот маленький, непривычно серьезный человек. Впервые за все их знакомство сенсей не стал говорить ненавистное слово «неправильно». Ему показалось, что шестилетний ребенок начал, наконец, взрослеть.

На самом деле Кьераку кое-как досидел до конца занятий. Он то беспокойно ерзал на месте, то проваливался куда-то глубоко в себя, где все еще царил вчерашний день - самая его середина – солнечная, быстрая, как горная речка весной и вселяющая неоправданную, почти мистическую надежду. И только среди монотонных звуков частной школы послышалось долгожданное «До завтра, Кьераку-кун», как мальчик вскочил с места, заметался по классной комнате маленьким черным ураганом, собрал вещи, в одно слово бегло попрощался с учителем и на предельной скорости вылетел вон, оставив после себя распахнутые сёдзи и застывшее в воздухе изумление. Он, забыв завязать теплое короткое хаори, привидением мчался по людной улице, то и дело, натыкаясь на прохожих. Уважаемые господа и их степенные жены – сливки Сейрейтейской аристократии, прогуливающиеся по центральной площади – бросали на него недовольные взгляды, а случайные прохожие, сбитые с ног, и вовсе кричали вслед что-то оскорбительное... пока не узнавали наглеца в лицо. Но возмущенные окрики проносились мимо мальчишеских ушей. Шунсуй бежал в жилые районы, в сторону тех тихих улиц, где нет толпы, где аккуратными рядами греются на солнце пагоды поместий, негромко звенят бамбуковые палочки и ворочается на столбе яркий бумажный фонарь. Где лежит у чьего-то безымянного забора толстое поваленное грозой дерево.

Шунсуй не считал преодоленных поворотов. Он даже дороги под ногами толком не видел, в голове металась одна-единственная мысль – скорее, добежать скорее, иначе Джууширо может прийти и не дождаться, или его опять уведут домой строгие слуги, или он, не дай Ками, простынет, сидя в одиночку на холодном стволе. Последний перекресток показался мальчику благословлением свыше. Он, не сбавляя скорости, вылетел на нужную улицу, остановился, и попытался отдышаться, уперевшись ладонями в колени. Воздух холодной волной рвался в легкие, заставляя кровь стучать в висках, потом течь в уши и шуметь там, как шумят рваные морские волны. Мальчик сглотнул противную горечь и поднял голову. Вокруг не было ни души. Улица молча смотрела на него рядами незнакомых оград с резными воротами и деревянными табличками. Стояла непроницаемая тишина. Кьераку-младшему показалось, будто сердце вдруг дернулось, подпрыгнуло и застучало - быстро, взволнованно, почти больно.

«Это только пока», - произнес Шунсуй про себя, отмечая, что слова больше похожи на мантру.

«Он придет».

Мальчик, поправив мешок с вещами, зашагал вдоль домов, по направлению к их с Джууширо дереву, на ходу успокаивая сбившееся дыхание. Сегодня он непременно дождется это странное белое существо и скажет, что оно – Герда. И возражений слушать не станет, ни в какую. А когда скажет… когда скажет, никто больше не посмеет кричать на Джуу-тяна и уводить его силой – пусть только попробуют! Уж Шунсуй им покажет, почем фунт лиха!

Кьераку-младший, вдохновленный этой мыслью, бодро дошагал до места, по привычке скинул мешок у спутанных торчащих корней и принялся обследовать ствол на предмет записок. Вдруг Джууширо уже приходил раньше? Он же кивнул, там, на углу, когда услышал просьбу написать… Но записок не было. Шунсуй, слегка нахмурился, но тут же отогнал пораженческие мысли, с нежностью провел ладонью по тому месту, где вчера зеленели призрачные побеги, и уселся верхом на дерево. Если нужно ждать, то он подождет.

Минуты медленно складывались в часы. Солнце кое-как ползло сквозь потяжелевшие облака и грело землю уже по-весеннему, но все еще неохотно. Воздух пах влагой, мокрой древесиной и пряностями – кто-то из домов по соседству, очевидно, занимался приготовлением пищи. Шунсуй сидел, уперевшись ладонями в коричневую шершавую кору, смотрел в грязно-голубое, неприветливое небо и пытался угадать, как бы его Герда ответила на коан про хлопок. В голову лезли десятки вариантов, но Кьераку не нравился ни один. Холодный воздух тонкими струйками заползал ему под хакама, мальчик то и дело вздрагивал, но не отступался. Здесь, в том самом месте, где еще вчера так сильно щемило сердце от радости, было теперь одиноко, неуютно и пусто.

Когда над крышами заалели первые предзакатные полосы, окрашивая улицу в бледно-розовый цвет, Шунсуй, наконец, понял, что Джууширо не придет. Осознание нахлынуло внезапно. Кьераку показалось, что кто-то неловкий вылил ему за шиворот кружку студеной воды.

«Его нет».

Мальчик с неведомым доселе остервенением сжал зубы, вырвал из свитка большой клок и трясущимися от холода и расстройства руками вывел на нем: «Джуу-тян, приходи в поместье Кьераку и спроси Шунсуя. Тебя пустят. Только обязательно приходи!». Написав, он свернул бумагу в трубочку и сунул ее в темную древесную трещину. Теперь, если Герда вдруг вырвется из под надзора родителей, она будет знать, что делать. Оставалось только ждать.

Темнело. На Общество Душ, с его маленькими домиками, сонными после зимы садами, площадями и башнями опускался фиолетовый февральский вечер. До весны оставалось меньше недели. Все вокруг замерло в предвкушении первых дней мартовской оттепели. И только Шунсуй медленной грустной тенью брел домой навстречу укоризненным взглядам и отцовскому гневу.

 

***  
Так повторялось день за днем. Сразу после занятий Кьераку-младший, к неудовольствию почтенных старцев, сенсея, отца и попадавшихся на пути прохожих, стрелой мчался к условленному месту. Каждый раз, как в тяжелом кошмаре, из разряда тех, в которых человека заставляют проживать один и тот же день, пока он, наконец, не сойдет с ума, мальчик видел лишь пустую улицу. Он, уже сам ни во что не веря, подходил к дереву, чтобы выяснить, на месте ли записка. Записка сиротливо торчала из щели, бумага уже успела несколько раз промокнуть и столько же раз высохнуть. Чернила поплыли от влаги, но неровные, выведенные в спешке иероглифы были еще различимы. Джууширо не приходил.

Примерно через неделю, проведенную, словно в забытьи, Шунсуй решил попросить помощи у матери. Если Джуу-тян живет в поместье, и у их семьи есть слуги, значит, они тоже аристократы. А, следовательно, Чикако должна была их знать. Конечно, ввести в курс дела кого-то третьего – означало, по мнению мальчика, засомневаться в обещании маленького белобрысого существа, но Шунсуй уже просто физически не мог терпеть. Он стал ловить себя на мысли, что все перевернулось с ног на голову, время потекло как-то не так – стало медленным и тягучим, словно рыбий клей. Даже сказки, которые теперь приходилось читать самому, больше не радовали. И загадочные картины на задвинутых фусума подстегнутое фонарными бликами воображение рисовать перестало. Так, утром последнего зимнего дня Кьераку-младший, замученный мыслями и бессонницей, поймал мать за шитьем и поинтересовался:

\- О-каа-сама… Ты не знаешь мальчика по имени Джууширо? Я тут… играл с ним во дворе, а теперь он больше не приходит, - Шунсуй замер на пороге комнаты маленьким изваянием, исполненный решимости, во что бы то ни стало добиться ответа. В круглое окно щедро лился золотисто-желтый свет, оставляя на тонкой циновке большую яркую кляксу. Казалось, кто-то спрятал под полом солнце, и оно теперь светит снизу, само по себе, и совсем не нуждается в небе. Чикако оторвалась от шитья, подняла голову и удивленно посмотрела на сына.  
\- Уж не поэтому ли ты в последние несколько дней сам не свой? Папа очень переживает, Шунсуй. Ты стал убегать из дому… Нам всем за тебя страшно.

Мальчик виновато опустил голову и уставился в пол.  
\- Мне жаль. Я только хотел его найти. Мы подружились и теперь без него очень скучно.

Ему действительно было скучно. Но он не сказал матери всего. Как признаться, что Джууширо – его Герда? Теперь Кьераку-младший уверился в этом совершенно точно. У человека двадцать пальцев: по пять на каждой руке и ноге, а у него глубоко-глубоко внутри пушистым зверьком живет осознание, что он в этом мире не один. Правда, сейчас зверек шипит и царапается. И безумно страшно, что когда-нибудь… его не станет.

Чикако задумалась.

\- Я знаю только одного мальчика с таким именем. Он из клана Укитаке – младшая аристократия. Но ты вряд ли мог вот так запросто встретить его на улице. Дело в том, что тот Джууширо болен туберкулезом и родители практически не выпускают мальчика из дома. Он сидит целыми днями за книгами - бедный ребенок, - женщина печально вздохнула и покачала головой. Шунсуй вздрогнул… Болен? Его Джуу-тян, его Герда?..  
\- О-каа-сама, а ты когда-нибудь видела этого мальчика? Как он выглядит?  
\- Ну… Маленький такой, худенький, бледный. В чем только душа держится?.. Волосы, правда, у него интересные. Очень белые. Говорят, это седина, только вот я не знаю, как так… Он ведь чуть младше тебя.

Шунсуй почувствовал, что дрожит. У него появилось странное, гнетущее ощущение, что ему вдруг вручили чью-то жизнь, а он не смог удержать, и она медленно, капля за каплей, неотвратимо утекает сквозь пальцы. Захотелось сесть, прямо на пороге, но вместо этого он вцепился в приоткрытые фусума. Крепко. Так, что онемели ладони. Кьераку-сама пристально вгляделась в сына, и взгляд ее был странным, словно мать заново узнает своего ребенка.

\- Это он? – осторожно поинтересовалась она.  
\- Да, это он. Скажи… туберкулез лечится?  
\- Понимаешь, сынок, все очень сложно. Люди от него умирают, но мы не люди. Мы – часть Общества Душ, у нас другие законы. Порой случается так, что возникает ситуация, в которой наша наука бессильна. Джууширо… я слышала, его мать говорила, что болезнь для нас не заразна. Смертельно ли это – никто не знает. Конечно, доктора пытаются его лечить, но, к сожалению, я не могу сказать, есть ли какие-то результаты.  
\- Он… увидел, как я иду от сенсея… Подумал, что мне плохо и выбежал на улицу. Сладкого мне принес, - не своим голосом выговорил мальчик, у которого внутри что-то будто падало и разбивалось вдребезги.  
\- Джууширо очень добрый ребенок. Все говорят. Хочешь, мы будем молиться Ками, чтобы он поправился? – похоже, Чикако поняла терзания сына и попыталась его утешить.  
\- Хочу.

Они замолчали. Потом Шунсуй все-таки не вытерпел, опустился на пол и уставился в ближайший угол, где стояла высокая ваза с икебаной.

\- Поэтому он не приходит, да? Его не пускают?  
\- Боюсь, все не совсем так. Вчера заходил Накаго-сенсей, доктор - ты его знаешь - занес мази для отца… он обмолвился, что в семье Укитаке опять несчастье. Джууширо простудился, где-то с неделю назад, от этого у него случился приступ. Он просто не мог прийти к тебе, сынок. Мне очень жаль, - Чикако отложила тяжелый зеленый шелк, аккуратно, чтобы не потерять иглы, встала и подошла к мальчику. Она ни разу в жизни не видела Шунсуя настолько расстроенным. Темные кудряшки поникли, лицо стало серьезным-серьезным… Кьераку-сама при всем желании не смогла бы сказать, когда ее сын успел так повзрослеть.

\- О-каа-сама, как звучит хлопок одной ладони?

Женщина покачала головой и бросила долгий невеселый взгляд куда-то поверх курчавой головы. Потом вздохнула и тихо заговорила, словно раздумывая, надо ли это слышать и без того грустному мальчику.

\- Как взмах одного крыла, который рождает волю к жизни. Знаешь, когда дротик пробивает журавлю крыло, птица уже не может взлететь, но все равно не оставляет попыток - машет вторым, хлопает перьями о воздух… Человек похож на журавля. Ему тоже хочется жить. Как можно дольше.

Шунсуй сжал кулаки. Он представил себе мечущуюся посреди озера раненую белую птицу. Представил, как она вытягивает шею и кричит, а по воде расползаются густые красные полосы. С одним крылом не летают… а журавль, который не в состоянии летать, никогда себя не прокормит и умрет в этом же озере, посреди тонких камышовых стеблей. Он не может этого не знать. Поэтому, что есть силы, пытается подняться в воздух.

\- А если мы… Джуу-тяну конфет пошлем… Вдруг он от этого быстрее поправится?

«Если будет знать, что нужен кому-то. Что надо, во что бы то ни стало, надо хотеть жить. Даже если у тебя всего одно крыло. Или если ты болен неизлечимой болячкой».

\- Конечно пошлем, сынок. Конечно.

***  
Наступил апрель. В Обществе Душ распогодилось – снег сошел несколько дней назад, так что солнце еще не успело высушить землю, и сейчас вниз по мостовым текли веселые быстрые ручейки из талой воды. Дети бегали по улицам, гомоня и смеясь. Кто-то очень уж находчивый устроил на большой площади соревнования бамбуковых лодочек, и теперь вниз по улицам неслась целая флотилия, а за ней, с визгом и гиканьем – местная ребятня. Только пятки сверкали.

Взрослые готовились праздновать Хана Мацури, не смотря на то, что в этом году зима была непривычно холодной и как-то слишком уж затянулась. Предприимчивые торговцы цветами развернули свои благоухающие палатки, и теперь по всей площади витал такой аромат, что впечатлительным натурам впору было вдохновиться и сесть за стихи. У домов обычных горожан деревья только-только отряхнулись от снега, даже сакура еще не очнулась после холодов, но садовники, испокон веков хранящие свои никому не ведомые тайны, и, по-видимому, умеющие уговорить природу, уже выставили на прилавки пушистые ветви гортензии. Как так – мало кто знал. Даже старики качали седыми головами, мол, чудеса…

Шунсуй с Чикако пришли на площадь со специальной – под цветы – плоской корзиной. У них в саду тоже стояли голые деревья и кусты, а вдоль мощеных дорожек растеклись неровными кругами большие лужи. Но, не смотря на капризы погоды, Кьераку-сама решительно настроилась украсить дом к празднику – по ее мнению пора было бы уже разогнать зимнее сонное оцепенение и слегка оживить обитателей поместья. Особого вмешательства требовал сын, который в последнее время ее беспокоил – целыми днями либо сидел за книгами, либо где-то пропадал и возвращался только к вечеру, взмокший, уставший и недовольный. Отец пробовал сына воспитывать, но все его попытки оказались бесполезны – выматывающим тренировкам мальчик радовался, как человек, нашедший посреди пустыни кувшин с водой, если его запирали - садился и читал свитки с описаниями боевых искусств, а как только домашний арест подходил к концу – снова исчезал в неизвестном направлении. Искать Шунсуя по Сейрейтею было без толку - он слишком хорошо прятался. Чикако подозревала, что мальчик нашел в книгах методы работы с рейацу и научился скрывать ее. Это могло означать только одно – рано или поздно сыну придется стать шинигами. Очень почетная и очень опасная должность. Кьераку-сама, украдкой поглядывая на то, как ветер играет в волосах ребенка, не знала, гордиться ли ей, или опечалиться.

\- Госпожа, купите мальчику леденцов! У нас самые дешевые и самые разные, есть даже имбирные – их быстро разбирают! Купите, не пожалеете! – окликнула маленькое семейство торговка из кондитерской лавки. Сметливый глаз сразу же определил в утонченной молодой женщине представительницу одного из Великих Домов – только высшие аристократы могли позволить себе одеваться в шелка, начиная с самой весны. Люди попроще предпочитали беречь дорогие ткани до более теплых дней, когда можно было не опасаться ступить в лужу и забрызгать грязью парадное кимоно. Чикако улыбнулась догадливой женщине и вопросительно посмотрела на сына. Тот насупился, вмиг посерьезнев, покачал головой, отказываясь от угощения. Честно говоря, Шунсую вообще не хотелось выходить сегодня из дома, он согласился-то только потому, что мама попросила. Плоская цветочная корзина казалась слишком неудобной и громоздкой, поэтому не грех было споткнуться и упасть, не уследив за дорогой. Особенно, если ты в кимоно. Мальчик просто не мог допустить такого, а поэтому усилием воли заставил себя отложить в сторону бокен и выбраться на улицу, под первые действительно теплые солнечные лучи. Кьераку-сама уловила недовольное, совсем не праздничное настроение мальчика, слегка приобняла его за плечи, наклонилась к самому его уху и негромко проговорила:

\- Выбери леденцы для Джууширо. Закончим с цветами, а потом сами занесем сладости к Укитаке.

Шунсуй мгновенно встрепенулся, как воробей на ветке, которого вдруг окатило водой, и быстрым взглядом посмотрел на мать. Она знала, за какие струнки нужно подергать в детской душе, чтобы добиться ответа…

На самом деле все это время мальчик усердно истязал себя тренировками и чтением не потому, что в нем вдруг проснулась любовь к труду, а потому, что усталое загнанное тело меньше думает. После того, как Шунсуй услышал пугающее взрослое слово «туберкулез», сон напрочь оставил его, вынуждая почти каждую ночь молча лежать и смотреть в потолок, мучительно гадая «что было бы, если бы». Основной темой терзаний послужило упоминание слова «неделя». Чикако не знала этого, иначе вряд ли стала бы называть сроки, но по всему выходило – Джууширо заболел как раз после того дня, когда они с Шунсуем познакомились. Пугающая мысль «А вдруг это из-за того, что я его в снег уронил?» - ела мальчика изнутри, подтачивая, подтачивая круглые сутки, как червь уроненное наземь яблоко. Ему безумно хотелось сорваться с места, бегом побежать к Укитаке – стучаться и просить, чтобы его пустили к Джуу-тяну. Но опять же, мать упомянула, что больным нужен полный покой, а от волнения им может сделаться хуже, поэтому Шунсуй так и не решился… Кьераку-старший, радуясь, что сын, наконец, стал уделять должное внимание тренировкам и обучению, не смог заглянуть в корень и понять, отчего вдруг такая резкая перемена. А вот Чикако смогла. И теперь ее стараниями совсем, было, разочарованный в жизни мальчик, кое-как удерживая корзину, побежал к лотку со сладостями и принялся придирчиво выбирать разноцветные леденцы, тыкая пальцем то в одно блюдо, полное пестрой переливчатой карамели, то в другое. Мечта увидеть, наконец, свою Герду, сказать ей, чтобы никогда больше не смела болеть и береглась, и что он, Кьераку-младший ни в жизнь ее не оставит, имела все шансы сбыться! Потому что о-каа-сама слов на ветер не бросала никогда. И если она обещала зайти в поместье Укитаке, то, значит, они зайдут.

«Надеюсь, Джуу-тяну уже лучше. Целый месяц прошел… Интересно, он по мне тоже скучал?..».

Все существо Шунсуя наполнилось странной, щекочущей легкостью, как будто кто-то пустил по его венам вместо крови игристую сладкую воду с пузырьками, пузырьки лопались внутри, и от этого становилось как-то… солнечно, что ли... Мальчик не мог подобрать определения. Хотя, если бы он знал взрослое слово «предвкушение», то оно непременно пришло бы в курчавую, набитую надеждами, голову. Конфет Кьераку-младший набрал от души, за что был вознагражден почти благоговейным взглядом торговки и улыбающимся – матери. Чикако не стала останавливать сына, прекрасно зная, что для себя он бы сладкого вообще не взял. В последнее время ему вообще практически ничего не было нужно, даже настолько любимые мальчиком свитки со сказками оказались заброшены в пыльный угол, где лежали мертвым грузом. Очевидно, являясь немым символом неспокойной души хозяина.

Как мать выбирала цветы, Шунсуй практически не помнил – это пролетело шальным ветром мимо его сознания. Он то стоял и чинно держал корзину, то, следуя за Чикако, перебегал от лавки к лавке маленькими шажками, оглядываясь на прохожих – чтобы никого не сбить и не упустить ненароком купленные букеты. Пушистые соцветия укладывались на плетеное дно разноцветной горкой, от которой разлеталось по воздуху почти видимое, густое, ароматное марево. Это марево дурманило мальчика, заставляя то и дело сглатывать от нетерпения, а еще – придумывать… Фантазировать, как, например, выглядит поместье Укитаке изнутри? Какая у Джууширо мама – такая же красивая и молодая, как его, или старше? И есть ли у кого-нибудь из домочадцев белые, как у Джуу-тяна, волосы, или у маленькой Герды это действительно седина?

Когда корзина доверху наполнилась ветвями гортензии, изредка – другими цветами, Чикако, наконец, улыбнулась, расплатилась с последним торговцем, и они с сыном направились к выходу с площади, аккуратно минуя народ, тоже одетый в праздничные кимоно, веселящийся, держащий в руках сладкие клецки-данго или разномастные букеты. Казалось, весь Сейрейтей сошел с ума в преддверии теплой, поздней, долгожданной весны.

Над жилыми же улицами даже солнце светило, как будто, спокойней. Здесь тишина звенела, подобно натянутой струне сямисэна, воздух над мостовой почти дрожал от света, весь в лучах, словно в прозрачной накидке, расшитой тонкими золотыми нитями. В садах царила утренняя дымка, отчего очертания предметов становились зыбкими и расплывчатыми, как во сне. Поместье встретило маленькое семейство негромким перестуком водяных часов где-то за деревьями и звуком падающих с крыши капель. Казалось, обитатели еще спят, но время медленно приближалось к полудню, а из-за ограды доносился слабый солоноватый запах жареной рыбы – слуги готовили обед. Шунсуй поудобнее перехватил корзину, сдувая лепестки, лезущие в нос, и несмело подошел к воротам, на которых красовалась вожделенная табличка «Укитаке». До дверного колокола он не доставал, а стучать было неприлично, поэтому мальчик поднял голову и просительно посмотрел на мать. За воротом косодэ сладкой мукой грел душу мешочек с карамелью – Джуу-тян, по мнению Шунсуя, должен был непременно обрадоваться. Чикако с улыбкой кивнула сыну и пару раз дернула тонкий тростниковый шнур, привязанный к колокольному язычку. В воздухе раздался густой негромкий звон и, отражаясь от белых стен, эхом понесся вдоль по улице. За воротами послышались шаркающие шаги, щелкнул замок, и в проеме появилась седенькая морщинистая старушка в простом ситцевом кимоно – очевидно, одна из слуг. Старушка окинула пришедших внимательным взглядом и церемонно поинтересовалась:  
\- Что угодно данне-сама?  
Чикако улыбнулась:  
\- Охайо гозаимас, о-баа-сан. Мы пришли повидаться с Укитаке-сан и Джууширо-куном. Они могут нас принять?  
\- Госпожа сейчас в саду, подстригает кусты. Думаю, она обрадуется гостям, - дружелюбно ответила служанка, наблюдая, как Шунсуй переминается с ноги на ногу в явном нетерпении. – А вот ботчан только недавно оправился от болезни, не знаю, удастся ли вам его увидеть. Не сочтите это негостеприимным, наш Джууширо-сан очень слабый ребенок…

\- Не нужно извиняться, мы все понимаем, - Кьераку-сама положила ладонь на плечо нервничающему сыну, который был явно не рад известию, что встреча с другом опять срывается.  
\- В любом случае, пройдемте в сад, я доложу хозяйке.

Сад семейства Укитаке показался Шунсую огромным. Множество дорожек, разбегающихся в разные стороны, сплетающихся друг с другом и исчезающих где-то между деревьями; густой кустарник, растопыривший ветки, и вытянувшийся вдоль тропок подобием живой изгороди… А над всем этим возвышались оживающие, как будто только-только разбуженные ото сна, не успевшие одеться листвой деревья.

Укитаке-сан обнаружилась в глубине сада, одетая в простое домашнее юката и с большими ножницами в руках. Она ловкими движениями отгибала то одну, то другую ветку, выбирая, какую из них отстричь, чтобы вместо лохматого куста-ужастика вышел аккуратный шар. Служанка замерла в нескольких шагах от госпожи и почтительно поклонилась.

\- Данна-сама, к вам пришли.

Женщина подняла голову, и Шунсуй смог, наконец, разглядеть ее лицо. На вид она оказалась старше матери всего на несколько лет, но в уголках губ и глаз уже залегли мелкие морщинки, которые обычно появляются у тех людей, кто либо часто улыбается, либо наоборот, несет на себе тяжелую ношу. Мальчик подозревал, что скорее второе – если бы у него ребенок от рождения болел, он бы сильно за него переживал.

\- Доброе утро, Чикако-сама, Шунсуй-сама, - поздоровалась хозяйка и вежливо улыбнулась. Мать с сыном поклонились в ответ.  
\- Гомен-насай, Ран-сан, что отвлекаем вас от работы. Мы пришли с гостинцами для Джууширо, но нам сказали, что он еще нездоров.  
\- А может от конфет он быстрее поправится… Я принес, вот! – Шунсуй не вытерпел, поставил корзинку на землю, досадуя, что руки занимает, вытащил из косодэ увесистый мешочек леденцов и протянул его Ран-сан, глядя на женщину снизу вверх, отчаянно и смело. Все его существо до сих пор не желало мириться с тем, что ему не дадут увидеть свою Герду – он ведь так долго этого ждал! Мальчик уже успел поверить в то, что, наконец, после стольких недель неизвестности, глухой тоски и мук совести, все встанет на свои места. Одно предложение зайти к Укитаке вмиг отрастило ему крылья, какие бывают, наверное, только у детей – беспечные, чистые, как непоколебимая мальчишеская вера… И тут такое…

На лице Ран появилось удивленное выражение – светло-голубые, похожие на льдинки глаза чуть расширились, и в них быстрым солнечным зайчиком промелькнула догадка. Женщина вдруг наклонилась к нему, чтобы тепло, совсем как ее сын, улыбнуться.

\- Ты, наверное, и есть тот мальчик, про которого Джууширо рассказывал? Та самая история с коанами…  
\- А-а-а… Ага, это я, - Шунсуй смутился. То, как он долго ломал голову над заумными загадками, вспоминать не хотелось. Да и ответы у этих загадок на поверку оказались совсем не утешающими – один другого хуже.  
\- Я о тебе наслышана, герой-сан, - Ран легким движением растрепала коричневую макушку, отчего пара настырных прядок упала на смуглый нос. Кьераку-младший чихнул и потер нос ладонью, отчего обе женщины переглянулись и засмеялись. Отсмеявшись и вдоволь наглядевшись на маленького гостя, Укитаке-сан добавила: – Спасибо. Я обязательно передам.

Мальчик аккуратно переложил сладости в тонкую бледную ладонь и разочарованно отступил, понимая, что да, ему только что подтвердили – Джууширо не позовут. Ноги сами собой налились свинцом, а сердце глухо стукнулось и ухнуло вниз, в живот.

«Это нечестно…» - захотелось пожаловаться Кьераку-младшему. Точнее, не просто пожаловаться, а прокричать на все поместье, чтобы не осталось человека, кто бы не услышал! Чтобы живущие здесь выбежали в сад, посмотреть, что случилось – все, все до единого – и его Герда-тян была среди них. Ведь неужели это так трудно… или плохо… или неправильно… позволить им увидеться? А может… Джуу-тян действительно заболел из-за него, а Ран-сан это понимает и поэтому никогда-никогда его больше не впустит?

Шунсую резко захотелось обхватить себя за плечи, закрываясь, запирая свои мысли и переживания от посторонних глаз, но вместо этого он просто молча сжал кулаки… И тут произошло то, что перевернуло все с ног на голову. Раздался топот маленьких ног, обутых в деревянные гэта, сердито зашуршали раздвигаемые кусты, и на тропинку вылетел запыхавшийся, бледный, растрепанный, как после сна Джууширо.

\- О-каа-сан, Мика-тян чернильницу нашла, и все чернила оттуда выпила! Ее теперь тошнит!

Повисла пауза. В напряженной тишине, казалось, муха пролетит – будет слышно. Ветер качнул мокрые сливовые ветви, и на Кьераку-младшего обрушился маленький холодный дождик из колючих капель, которые до сей поры дремали на дереве, а сейчас, сброшенные, неохотно полетели вниз. Маленькое измученное сердечко пропустило удар, замерло, а потом забилось, быстро-быстро от осознания близости этого странного, хрупкого, белого существа, которое уже успело – неизвестно как – стать слишком дорогим для Шунсуя, слишком родным. Он медленно шагнул в сторону Джууширо, как будто решаясь, а потом бросился навстречу в шальном порыве – схватить в охапку и закружить по воздуху, обнять, крепко-крепко, чтобы никогда больше не отпускать. Но он не успел. Его Герда-тян, маленькое мудрое существо, которое всю свою недолгую жизнь боролось с тяжелой болезнью и могло при желании одной улыбкой саму смерть в сторону отвести, вдруг охнуло и перепуганным птенцом метнулось за спину матери. Шунсуй остановился и замер, вслушиваясь в тишину, отчаянно не понимая, что случилось. Из-за пояса Ран-сан глядели два знакомых карих глаза, и в них читался неприкрытый страх. Мощеная дорожка у ног Кьераку-младшего стала вдруг медленно превращаться в болото, а потом зачавкала, как настоящая топь и потянула, потянула его куда-то глубоко под землю.

«Что происходит?.. Почему он убегает? Он меня что – боится?».

\- Джуу-тян?.. – тихо и как-то хрипло позвал мальчик.  
\- О-каа-сама, кто это? – донеслось из-за широкой полы юката. Лицо Ран-сан сделалось вдруг очень усталым и печальным, как будто она резко, за пару секунд постарела на несколько лет.  
\- Джууширо, милый, раствори в теплой воде соли и дай Мике-тян выпить, я сейчас приду.  
\- Хорошо, - негромко отозвался мальчик, еще раз опасливо посмотрел на пришедших, а потом сорвался с места и белой птичкой скрылся среди низких, необрезанных еще ветвей. Укитаке-сан, ежась от прохлады, со вздохом встретила взгляды гостей: вопросительный – Чикако и какой-то пустой, странный – ее сына. Ран потерла кончиками пальцев висок и проговорила:  
\- Джууширо… после того приступа ничего не помнит. Он нас-то с отцом поначалу не узнавал, бегал и прятался по всему поместью. Сейчас получше, но приходится узнавать друг друга заново. У меня такое ощущение, как будто за этот месяц лет десять прошло…

Кьераку-сама пораженно замерла, не зная, что ответить, а Шунсуй и вовсе стоял, опустив голову в пол, усердно буравя глазами мелкие камешки. Как он и боялся, пушистое существо – осознание, что он в этом мире не один – медленно умирало. Казалось, вот сейчас мяукнет что-то напоследок, смежит веки, и все.

\- Доктора не знают, вернется ли к нему память, говорят, даже если не вернется – шесть лет – это немного, было бы хуже, если бы Джууширо был взрослым. Взрослому тяжелее начинать все с ноля.

«Это немного? Это неважно? Да неужели же можно вот так безразлично судить?!», - металось в темной курчавой голове. В то время как взрослые и умные сенсеи решали, что можно, а что нет, Кьераку-младшему казалось, что кто-то ножницами вырезает из его жизни что-то большое и значимое.

\- Нам велели пока не знакомить его ни с кем, кроме членов семьи. Малышу тяжело дается привыкать к новым людям. Он их боится. Прости, Шунсуй, мне очень жаль. Джууширо столько про тебя рассказывал, пока не заболел, а теперь он все забыл... Прости.

Мальчик стоял, не шевелясь – в голове было слишком много всего сразу, и непривыкшая к потерям детская душа в буквальном смысле рвалась на части. Он мог бы ждать, он мог бы терпеть до того момента, когда Джуу-тяну разрешат знакомиться с новыми людьми, но как сказать, как объяснить теперь то, что выросло буквально из снега тогда, в конце февраля? Слова – слишком громоздкая штука, чтобы описать ими ту сказку, которая мучила теперь Шунсуя, вместо того, чтобы заставлять его радоваться. Как прийти и сказать «ты – моя Герда», если Герда даже не знает, что за человек перед ней? «Ты угостил меня моти», - и что? «Ты научил меня разгадывать коаны», - и что? Все это казалось мальчику настолько мелким, настолько глупым - он просто не знал, что делать. Существо в груди дернулось и притихло, а весь хрупкий детский внутренний мир Шунсуя наполнился тяжелым, острым ощущением потери. Он резко развернулся на пятках и, забыв про брошенную на земле цветочную корзину, бросился бежать. Прочь из оттаивающего серого сада, прочь из поместья, прочь от себя. Так Кьераку Шунсуй, будущий капитан Готей-13, в первый раз за всю жизнь сдался. К Джууширо он больше не приходил.

***  
Омиай прошел из рук вон плохо. Все девушки, приглашенные ради этого в поместье Кьераку, были Шунсую симпатичны… Он даже провел бы с ними пару вечеров – с каждой по очереди. И вполне возможно, что некоторые даже согласились бы оставить ему компанию на ночь… Но жениться – это уже совсем другое дело. Жениться Шунсуй не собирался однозначно. Так он и заявил, придя вечером в комнату отца, остановившись на пороге и привалившись плечом к косяку. Кьераку-старший, поглядев на сына, в его бессменном розовом… халате, из-за полы которого двусмысленно торчала бутылка сакэ, сделал такое лицо, как будто у него вдруг очень сильно заболел зуб. Его наследник, его предполагаемая гордость вела себя совершенно не так, как было положено будущему главе клана. А именно: пропадала ночами, таскалась по злачным местам, дралась со всеми желающими и - Ками, прости – славилась покорителем женских сердец. На сердце же самого Кьераку-доно все это действовало разрушающе. Тогда-то он и поставил перед сыном выбор – либо свадьба, либо возможность и дальше продолжать «махать мечом», но уже в других условиях. В Сейрейтее, на центральной площади, там, где раньше яблоку негде было упасть от многочисленных лотков и лавочек, теперь стояло высокое белое здание, которое только недавно отстроили. И являлось это здание ни чем иным, как символом перемен для всего общества душ. Ямамото Генрюсай-доно открыл для всех желающих показать себя Академию Шинигами, выпускники которой займут почетные должности членов недавно образованного Готей-тринадцать. Шунсуй, услышав ультиматум, сомневался не больше минуты – кивнул, соглашаясь, ответил, что жениться не станет, и ушел в додзе – тренироваться. А еще гонять бокеном всех желающих отстоять задетые девичьи интересы. На том и порешили.

Апрель в этом году выдался на славу. Весь Сейрейтей – от шумных и людных районов до маленьких улочек был заполнен светом, легкими весенними ароматами, человеческими голосами, и перестуком гэта – казалось, все сговорились и решили, что самое благодарное занятие – это прогулки на свежем воздухе. За высокими заборами расцвели сакуры, возвышаясь бледно-розовыми ажурными шапками на фоне чистого, умытого свежестью неба. Шунсуй сидел на траве во дворе Академии, откинувшись спиной на толстый коричневый кленовый ствол. Лицо его было прикрыто недавним трофеем – надвинутой по самый подбородок круглой соломенной шляпой. Шляпу он отвоевал у какого-то сорвиголовы, которому не повезло на нетрезвую голову нахамить Кьераку-младшему в винной лавке. Впрочем, с сорвиголовой они потом благополучно помирились и распили пару бутылочек сливового вина, но трофей все равно остался при Шунсуе, как память о незадачливом собутыльнике. Рядом на траве лежал сверток с моти – Чикако беспокоилась за сына и вручила ему рисовые булочки, чтобы тот не голодал, уходя на экзамены. На сегодня было назначено первое испытание – бой на мечах с будущими сенсеями Академии. После этого испытания Ямамото обещал отсеять половину претендентов, но Кьераку-младший был в себе уверен – даром, что ли, он с детства дневал и ночевал в отцовском додзе?

На ветке, прямо над расслабленным юношей защебетала и закопошилась какая-то птица, от ее беспокойных прыжков вниз слетел молоденький зеленый листок и опустился аккурат на краешек шляпы. Шунсуй зевнул. До начала экзамена оставалось еще полчаса, а все формальности были уже улажены. Оставалось только ждать. Неожиданно с противоположной стороны ствола послышался чей-то обеспокоенный голос, потом еще один… А вот от звуков второго внутри у Кьераку-младшего все скрутило. Сердце как будто запнулось, налившись неожиданной тяжестью - захотелось встать и уйти. Но вместо этого Шунсуй только замер и прислушался, почти с жадностью ловя каждое слово.

\- Нии-тян, ну зачем тебе эта Академия?.. У тебя с детства здоровье слабое, что будет, если ты посреди экзамена с приступом свалишься? Знаешь, как о-каа-сама переживает? И мы тоже отпускать тебя не хотим! – за деревом капризно топнули ногой.  
\- Тише, Мика-тян, не кричи так, люди смотрят… Я уже и с мамой и с отцом разговаривал. Они приняли мой выбор.

Послышался шорох – очевидно, говорящие, как и Шунсуй, уселись на траву.

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто не понимаешь… Между прочим, Накаго-сенсей тоже говорил, что больным нагрузки вредны! Я уже молчу про все эти драки, рейацу, занпакто и остальное… – в голосе девушки ясно слышалась обида и беспокойство. В ответ вздохнули.  
\- Знаешь, о-нее-сан, я больше не хочу оставаться больным и немощным. Если тело подводит, то нужно воспитывать дух – так и отец в свое время говорил. Я болел, сколько себя помню. Но мне не нравится мириться с этим и, сложив руки, ждать очередного приступа. Именно поэтому я и собираюсь стать шинигами – чтобы бороться за свою жизнь, не лежа в постели, а меняя себя и делаясь сильнее.  
\- Ты очень упрямый, нии-тян…  
\- Мика-тян, иди домой, успокой маму. Ничего со мной не случится. Эта болезнь итак уже отняла у меня нечто важное. И самое отвратительное – я не помню что. Я хочу вспомнить. И еще – не допускать больше, чтобы этот кашель вертел моей жизнью, как ему вздумается.

Шунсуй, спрятавшись за шляпой, закусил губу. Могло ли так получиться, что слова «я хочу вспомнить» были сказаны про него? В груди заколотилось с пугающей силой, ему даже показалось, что он вспотел от напряжения. За деревом, похоже, прощались. Девушка, все еще причитая, поцеловала брата в лоб и ушла, а сам Джууширо сел обратно и спокойно зашуршал бумагой, видимо, он принес с собой какие-то свитки. А вот Кьераку-младший спокойствием похвастаться не мог. Ему казалось, что прошлое, со всей его радостью и болью надвигается на него, как сплошная стена чего-то вязкого и тянущего. Все бы ничего, вот только в этом вязком можно было легко захлебнуться. Да и не верил он больше в гайдзинские сказки. Драки, сакэ, чарующие девичьи улыбки и ощущение победы – вот что стало для Шунсуя определяющим, и ему нравилось такое положение вещей. Но, не смотря на это, он сейчас сидел под деревом, а на душе скребли кошки. Почему-то вспомнился злополучный коан про хлопки. Кьераку-младший прислушался к себе и с удивлением понял, что ответ остался тем же. Это было странно и страшно. Это был ответ человека, который все еще цепляется за свои неудачи.

Шунсуй мысленно выругался. И решил, что ему, в конце концов, не так уж и важно, почему он это делает… Он сдвинул шляпу на затылок, поднялся, взял сверток с моти и обошел злополучный клен. В глаза будто плеснуло белым – тоненькие инистые прядки на макушке ничуть не изменились, разве что, слегка отросли. Ветер по-хозяйски играл ими, и это показалось Кьераку-младшему настолько знакомым, что стало больно. Он, вопреки тому, что внутри все дрожало, нацепил на лицо свою фирменную ухмылку и уверенно положил ладонь на плечо сидящему. Джууширо встрепенулся, резко вскочил, принимая почти боевую стойку, и в упор уставился на незнакомца. Теми самыми, светло-карими глазами, в которых до сих пор плескалось солнце. И еще испуг, изумление, и что-то странное, к чему Кьераку не взялся бы искать определения. Шунсуй, чувствуя, что все это уже когда-то было, оперся плечом о ствол и, любуясь тем, как под ногами белобрысого качаются на ветру зеленые стебельки, с улыбкой проговорил:

\- Я моти принес, а ты драться лезешь…


End file.
